


Rebirth

by LazuliEva



Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Am I really writing that, Day 1: Hospitals, F/F, Femslash, Hospitals, Lesbian, Married Couple, One Shot, Pregnancy, Romance, fleurmioneweek2020, full of love, so much gayness, time to shine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliEva/pseuds/LazuliEva
Summary: Hermione Granger, know as the Golden Girl, have faced many things in her life and thanks to her liking for leaning she was always prepared, but some time, even a thousand books can't prepare you for one of the biggest moment of your life.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Series: FleurmioneWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908700
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> #FleurmioneWeek2020 Day 1 : Hospitals  
> It's been a while since I've participated in one of those things, but what better time that this week right ?

Throughout her life, Hermione lived many moments, some truly horrible, that forced her to know hospitals very well, because her parents are dentists, making her know the medical world more than many kids and since she liked to learn it kept her curiosity fed. However, when she received her letter from Hogwarts and met her two best friends, her view of hospitals that she had changed drastically. Because of the magical part but also the number of times her friends ended up here, poor Madam Pomfrey, who had to be always ready when there was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

However, in her second year, Hermione understood what it feels to be in Harry’s shoes in one of Hogwarts’ hospital bed, even if being petrified didn’t allow her to feel many things…

But with her third year and confrontation with Professor Lupin, Hermione finally understood truly what it feels like to wait in a bed to be healed because of the wounds she had.

The brunette had always been on the side of the person who helped the injured one to get better, it was very rare that she hurt herself since she was not as reckless and rash that Harry and Ron, but seeing her friends hurt, never was a pleasant sight. For her hospitals and everything that came close to it was generally a bad thing, nothing good ever happened when one of you closest friends or family are in this place and with everything that you have to ingest, potions and things that will make you shudder. Places like St Mungo were never her thing, not that it was anybody.

When the war broke, Hermione knew that place like this would be filled of deaths, sadness and tears. Very soon, this already stern place would become a place to dread. While looking for Horcruxes, their wounds were treated only when they were resting with the little knowledge they had in healing magic and luckily the vials of dittany Hermione had brought with her. Unfortunately, nothing could ever close the wounds that she had endured in Malfoy Manor at the hands of Bellatrix Lestange.

Hermione already imagines her friends crying on her hospital bed, while she was dying because of her wounds. Well, if she ever got out of this terrible place, because the chances of dying at the hand of the Death Eater were extremely high, but luckily it wasn’t her end, at the contrary it was only a new beginning.

**oOo**

Safe and sane, it was the first time she felt that way when someone was taking care of her. The pain seemed to disappear at the soft and delicate hands of Fleur, as if for just a moment, the beautiful Frenchwoman made her anew. Being reborn has never been so easy, soft and full of tenderness. Fleur had been there in the difficult moments when the nightmares became too real and painful, when the past made her remember the torture she had suffered and that she would never forget. Hermione wasn’t broken anymore, but was slowly rebuilding herself thanks to _her_.

Fleur had stayed every second at her side, dressing her wounds, kissing her forehead when the pain became too much too bear, taking her in her arms when the panic strangle her throat like a ghost. Reassuring her with her soft words, telling her that no ha r m would come to her as long she would be alive and that never again, she would feel such pain, and Fleur was telling the truth, starting from this day, the blonde never left her, not even once, thus by being reborn at the of Fleur Delacour, Hermione also had fallen in love with her. The one she thought was vain and arrogant, was hiding the most selfless heart she had ever met.

It was the start of something new, something that Hermione could never get tired of. Love. Lust. Desire and passion toward Fleur.

After the war,  the bound that the blonde witch and herself had made didn’t disappear. It stayed strong and solid, in every  _glance_ , every  _smile_ , every  _sigh._ Hermione knew very well that by discovering more  about this woman, she would los e her heart but if this was the price to pay to be with Fleur then it was  _wort_ _h_ _it_ .

And it was worth it, spending her time to catch up the moments she had lost in her fourth year with the blonde, every second was precious, something that she learned from  the  war. Fleur had become her whole world, and Hermione, hers. Anybody could see the love they had for each other. In every kiss, Hermione found herself home, every time Fleur wrapped her arms around her, the brunette felt safe, every time their hands were close to each others, electricity would pass t h rough them, asking for more, an uncontrollable passion that could only be satisfied by the other.

Discovering those little things gave life to Hermione everyday, being able to make love to this woman, make her feel unique and perfect for hours, reminding her how much she was important to her, how much her heart gets into  a perfect frenzy  everytime her lips are close to hers and every other part of herself. Nobody could make Hermione feel like Fleur could. Two becoming one, their passion defying everything else because their souls were made for and to each other, completing the other and more. Hermione was able to be herself with Fleur and for her, it was the definition of l **ove.**

**oOo**

While looking at the hospital’s door, Hermione realized how much her view of many things had changed including this place, before she would have feel anxiety and would be ready to run away, but for the first time in her life, Hermione felt full of life and love, tears already in her eyes at the idea of going trough that door where the number 217 was, the room of her wife.  _Everything can change as long as you believe in it._

She knocked on the door, waiting for an answer, when she received a positive one, she pushed the door and entered the room, a smile already appearing on her lips when she caught sight of her wife smiling too.

"Bonjour, mon amour, how are you feeling today? ",  she asked with a soft and  cautious voice due to the circumstances.

"Tired, but it’s worth it. ",  Fleur replied, kissing her wife who came closer to her to hug her.  " Already crying? ",  she asked playfully.

"Happy tears only. ",  Hermione responded while poking her wife’s shoulder.  " I feel like I’m dreaming. "

" Oh, don’t worry when she’ll start crying you’ll wake up. ",  said Fleur with a mocking smile. Hermione came closer to her, kissing her lips to wipe that smile. Their kiss deepening as their lips didn’t want to be apart, enjoying every second of the electricity going t h rough every part that were touching the other. They were brought back to reality by small cries.  " T ime to feed her, chérie. "

" Yep, time to be a mom. ",  Hermione came closer to her daughter, sliding delicately her hands under her back and making sure her fingertips were under her neck and lift her slowly with a lot of care. She sat down on Fleur’s bed, the blonde already giving her a bottle to feed their little girl. Fleur sat right next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder, taking in her wife’s comforting scent. When the little bottle came in contact with the child’ s lips, the cries instantly stopped, focusing on the difficult task that eating was when you were a baby.

Hermione sigh s in happiness and turned her head toward Fleur, kissing the crown of her head delicately.  A smile appearing on their lips, unbelievably happy to have create d this little bundle of love that was their baby girl;  **Claire Rose Granger.**

_ It truly felt like a Rebirth _

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews are welcome <3


End file.
